Naughty Side
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: HunHan fic, Humor with a bit Lemon inside. Judul gak nyambung, cerita gaje XD


**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan punya author.**

**Rating : M plus**

**Genre : Humor and Romance**

**Pair : HunHan as Main pair and other pairs.**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Bahasa Vulgar, Lemon, NC-17, Typho(s), PWP, GaJe, Aneh, banyak Humor gak lucu nyelip, and ****Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Sehun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika kekasihnya Luhan, menjadi liar dan nakal di ranjang. Bisakah ia? Siapakah yang akan membantunya dan apa yang akan ia gunakan? Dan apakah ia berhasil? Check this out.**

**-oOo-**

**Naughty Side**

**By**

**Kim Hanny**

**Persembahan untuk : Latitude1420EXOtic dan HunHan shipper**

**-oOo-**

"Akhh nnaahh Se-Sehunnie! Ahh mphh~~,"

"Mhhh yeaaahhh _hyung_ aahhhh sempit aaggghhh,"

Suara erangan dan desahan akan kenikmatan duniawi yang meluncur indah begitu saja dari kedua mulut dua orang _namja_. Kini tengah menggema dalam sebuah ruangan kamar yang berukuran sedang.

Sebuah ruangan kamar yang suasananya terlihat remang-remang didalamnya, hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar itulah yang menjadi penerang ruangan kamar tersebut.

Ditambah dengan suhu ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup panas bagi kedua insan disana. Meskipun ada semilir angin yang melewati celah jendela kamar tersebut dan menyentuh kulit mereka. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan, mereka masih merasa kepanasan didalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan ditemani juga suara derit kasur dan kulit yang bertabrakan, kini telah menjadi pengiring kegiatan intim kedua _namja_ tersebut.

Dua orang _namja_ yang tengah memadu kasih diatas kasur berukuran queen size, yang dimana adalah salah satu kasur milik _namja_ yang tengah bercumbu nikmat saat ini. Terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan selama hampir satu jam lamanya. Waktu yang cukup lama sebenarnya, namun terasa begitu singkat bagi kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu tersebut.

Tetapi kelihatannya, yang lebih dominan dalam menikmati kegiatan sex mereka adalah sang _namja_ tampan berambut pirang. Bila dibandingkan dengan _namja_ imut berambut karamel yang sedang ditindihnya. Sang _namja_ imut, hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat leher sang kekasih yang tengah menindihnya itu.

Pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu bernama Oh Sehun, ia masih terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Membuat kejantanannya yang berada didalam lubang sempit nan hangat sang kekasih, tak henti-hentinya bergesekkan dengan dinding rektum sang _namja_ berwajah imut tersebut.

Dan kekasihnya itu pun hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya pada leher jenjangnya. Sebagai pegangan bagi kekasihnya itu untuk bisa menahan hentakan-hentakan dibawah sana.

Lenguhan nikmat, terus Sehun keluarkan dari mulutnya disaat juniornya itu diremas-remas oleh dinding rektum Luhan didalam sana. Dan sang kekasih yang bernama lengkap Xi Luhan tersebut juga hanya bisa melenguh antara nikmat dan juga sakit sebagai balasan, disaat sang seme terus menginvasi _holenya_ tanpa ampun.

"Ahh! Hunnie lelahhh ahh! _S-stopphhh_~~" ucap Luhan tidak jelas disela-sela erangan dan desahan nikmatnya. Kedua matanya yang beberapa saat lalu tertutup kini mulai terbuka, menampilkan manik matanya yang tersirat oleh nafsu dan lelah.

Dan saat ini, Luhan memang sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan, mengingat dia sudah mencapai klimaks beberapa kali karena rangsangan dan sentuhan Sehun sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih belum mencapai klimaks dan masih belum juga puas menyetubuhi kekasih imutnya itu.

Luhan benar-benar sudah kelelahan dan tidak kuat lagi, hal itu terbukti dengan napas Luhan yang mulai terengah-engah dan seluruh tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ditambah wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan mulai sayu. Dan jangan lupakan dengan kedua tangan Luhan yang kini tidak henti-hentinya mendorong bahu sang kekasih dengan tenaga yang amat lemah.

Sungguh!iitu adalah sebuah pemandangan indah yang malah membuat pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun dari Luhan itu, semakin horny dan bersemangat untuk menyetubuhinya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada nipple kanan Luhan yang telah basah dan mengeras olehnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tanpa aba-aba dari wasit(?), Sehun menggigiti nipple Luhan dan langsung mengulumnya bagaikan seorang bayi yang tengah menyusui pada ibunya.

"AKH! Se-Sehunnie mmhhh su-sudah cu-cukup aakkhh a-aku lelahhhh huaahh," jerit Luhan dengan terbata-bata dikarenakan mulut Sehun masih terus bermain-main dengan nipplenya. Sehun juga tak mau menghentikan atau memelankan sodokannya pada lubang Luhan dibawah sana. Membuat sang _namja_ imut itu merasa melayang dilangit ketujuh karenanya.

"Sshhh tidak Luhannie _baby_, aakkhh aku masih belum mmhh puasss aahhh menyentuhmu malam ini aaahhmm," gumam Sehun disela erangan nikmatnya didada Luhan, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengulum kedua nipple Luhan bergantian. "Ungghh Se-aahh Sehunnie stoopphhh~~," mohon Luhan sembari kedua tangannya kembali memegang lengan bicep Sehun dan mendorongnya pelan.

Kedua tangan Luhan yang memegang lengan bicep Sehun mulai berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman kuat disaat dia akan kembali mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Sesuatu dari dalam perut Luhan terasa bergejolak dan memberontak ingin keluar dari sana.

Sehun mendesah keras saat lubang Luhan berkontraksi, membuat dinding rectum Luhan menyempit dan makin menghisap kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada lubang Luhan.

Kedua kaki Luhan yang ia lebarkan pun mulai memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Dan disaat Sehun melesakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi dengan tempo masuk keluarnya yang semakin bertambah cepat. Kedua insan manusia itu langsung meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka dengan keras. Bersamaan langsung dengan keluarnya lahar putih dari dalam kejantanan mereka masing-masing.

Keduanya masih melenguh nikmat disaat cairan putih mereka mulai keluar dengan bebas. Dengan cairan Luhan yang mengotori dada dan perut keduanya, sedangkan cairan Sehun tertanam didalam lubang Luhan sepenuhnya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar tanpa mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Luhan, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang mulai menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka berdua terlihat menetralkan napas mereka dan beristirahat sejenak setelah keduanya mencapai klimaks bersama-sama tadi.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah imut kekasihnya itu dan mulai melumat bibir plumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Luhan mengerang pelan dan reflex mendorong dada bidang Sehun disaat Sehun kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya yang sudah kembali tegang didalam sana.

"Sehunnie su-sudah, a-aku lelah sekali aahhh ku-kumohon~," pinta Luhan dengan memasang wajah memelasnya seraya menatap lurus wajah sang kekasih disaat kedua bibir mereka terlepas. Luhan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah nafsu yang besar pada manik mata sang kekasih.

Sehun berdesis, tidak ingin membuat Luhan kecewa padanya, ia pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Setelah itu, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan begitu lembut dan tersenyum hangat padanya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan meminta ronde selanjutnya Luhannie _hyung_," balasnya seraya mencabut kejantanannya dari _hole_ sempit milik Luhan, membuat cairan putih yang tertanam didalamnya mulai meluncur keluar dari sana. Luhan mendesah pelan disaat Sehun mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam holenya, dan ia langsung menghela napas lega setelah kejantanan Sehun terlepas sepenuhnya.

Sehun pun mulai berbaring disamping Luhan dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sayang dalam dekapannya. "_Gomawo_ Sehunnie, _mianhae_… aku hanya bisa tahan satu ronde saja malam ini," bisik Luhan pelan didada bidang Sehun, namun masih bisa didengar oleh indra pendengaran kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan penuh cinta. "Tidak apa-apa Lulu, aku mengerti. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," gumam Sehun ditengah kesunyian kamar mereka berdua. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun. Lalu, mereka berdua pun mulai memasuki alam mimpi mereka masing-masing dengan damai.

**-oOo-**

**Dorm EXO**

12 _namja_ tampan terlihat tengah bersendau gurau dan bercanda satu sama lainnya diruang tengah dorm. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang sekarang dan mereka habiskan untuk beristirahat seharian, mengingat tidak ada jadwal latihan atau show untuk hari ini.

Maka dari itu, mari kita lihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh para pemuda-pemuda tampan tersebut.

Ada Kim Jongin aka Kai, sang _main dancer_ EXO-K yang saat ini tengah tertidur kembali disofa dengan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, kekasih Jongin itu tengah asyik mengobrol bersama Luhan disampingnya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada pasangan KrisTao, Kris juga kembali tidur dengan nyaman di salah satu sofa, menggunakan kedua paha kekasihnya itu sebagai bantal. Sedangkan sang kekasih alias Zi Tao, terlihat asyik memainkan rambut pirang Kris yang diiringi tawa kecil nan renyah miliknya.

Untuk pasangan BaekYeol dan ChenMin, mereka sedang asyik bermain perang-perangan di _playstation_, seruan dan teriakkan meluncur dari mulut mereka saat salah satu dari mereka kalah atau menang dalam permainan tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan _Leader_ EXO-K Suho, ia sedang membaca sebuah buku bersama Lay di lantai beralas karpet lembut. Buku novel _bergenre romance_ lah yang tengah mereka baca. Terkadang, disaat mereka membaca beberapa kalimat manis dan menyentuh. Mereka akan saling memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa kecil dengan wajah merona.

Sedangkan sang _maknae_ EXO-K, Oh Sehun. Nampak terlihat begitu lesu dan tidak bersemangat, posisinya kini tengah terbaring di sebuah sofa panjang. Tepat berada dibelakang pasangan BaekYeol dan ChenMin yang masih asyik bermain _playstation_.

Sehun mulai menghela napas pelan, ia kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan dengan pelan melirik _namjachingunya_ yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Sang _maknae_ itu pun langsung mendengus sebal, ia mulai berjalan pelan menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan cemilan saat perutnya terasa keroncongan saat ini.

Sehun sebenarnya sedang gundah, akibat kegiatan intimnya dengan Luhannie _hyung_ tercintanya tadi malam. Sejujurnya, Sehun sedikit kecewa dengan Luhan yang hanya bisa tahan satu ronde, padahal kan ia masih belum puas saat itu. Selain itu, sejak pertama kali dirinya dan Luhan berhubungan _sex_, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa tahan lebih dari dua ronde saja setiap satu malam.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Tao dan Baekhyun yang bisa tahan sampai 10 ronde melayani seme mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan untuk Lay dan Xiumin hanya mampu lima sampai tujuh ronde saja.

Kenapa Sehun tahu hal privasi seperti itu?

Karena seme mereka sendirilah yang membocorkan hal tersebut secara terang-terangan padanya. Bisa dibilang, mereka saling menyombongkan ketahanan uke-uke mereka di atas ranjang saat membocorkan hal itu.

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti, berasal dari mana sebenarnya ketahanan para uke-uke itu. Apakah karena mereka dipelet(?) terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan itu, atau mungkin kah mereka diberi minuman jamu dan obat kuat Pi*kita? Entahlah, Sehun menganggap hal itu masih sebuah misteri yang belum bisa ia pecahkan.

Bukan hanya ketahanannya saja sih, tapi Sehun juga mulai bosan dengan reaksi atau sikap ukenya saat melakukan hubungan intim. Wajah Luhannienya yang sedang melakukan _sex_ dengannya masih terlihat sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bagaikan seorang gadis yang pasrah disaat kesuciannya direbut oleh sang kekasih. Atau seperti seorang wanita yang belum siap kehilangan keperawanannya di malam pengantin mereka bersama sang suami.

Rasanya begitu menggairahkan, sehingga Sehun ingin terus menerus membuat ukenya itu menjerit-jerit tidak karuan karena sentuhan dan rangsangannya. Benar-benar _amazing, wonderful_ dan _beautiful_(?). Apalagi jika Luhan bisa menjadi sedikit lebih liar dan bersikap nakal, dijamin dirinya akan terus-terusan menyetubuhi tubuh Luhan tidak henti-hentinya selama enam jam non stop atau puluhan ronde lamanya.

Sehun mulai membayangkan bagaimana Luhannienya itu mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar padanya. Memintanya untuk lebih dan lebih keras menyodokkan miliknya pada lubang kekasihnya itu, memohon padanya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada lubangnya dan menyentuh titik prostatnya juga lain sebagainya. Benar-benar membuat air liurnya menetes dan adik kecilnya dibawah sana pun langsung menegang sempurna.

Sehun tersentak dan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan pikiran kotornya tadi. Menjauhkan bayangan Luhan yang sedang berpose erotis padanya, ckck benar-benar membuat sang _maknae_ menjadi horny membayangkan itu semua.

Sehun berdecak pelan dan mulai sibuk mencari makanan kecil di counter, namun tidak ada makanan apapun disana. Akhirnya ia terpaksa membuka kulkas, namun hanya ada satu potong cake sisa didalam sana. Membuat Sehun berdecak sebal mengetahui ia tidak dapat menemukan makanan camilan didalam kulkas.

Sehun pun kembali menuju ruang tengah, tepatnya menuju pasangan yang tengah membaca buku novel.

"Suho _appa_~ Lay _umma_~" panggilnya dengan nada manja pada kedua _hyungnya_ itu, ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Lay dan memeluk '_ummanya'_ itu dengan sayang. Tipikal sifat Oh Sehun yang menginginkan sesuatu dari _hyungnya_.

"Iya ada apa Sehunnie?" balas Lay dengan nada lembut pada sang _maknae_. "Aku lapar dan di kulkas juga tidak ada apapun yang bisa aku makan selain kue sisa tiga hari yang lalu. Aku ingin makan banyak cemilan hari ini _umma_," keluhnya yang sudah mengaktifkan mode '_maknae_ tipe manja'nya pada Suho dan Lay.

"Eh, benarkah? Ya ampun, sepertinya aku lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan dan juga camilan," sahut Lay dengan nada menyesal pada Sehun dan juga Suho. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sedangkan Suho tersenyum angelic pada Lay, ia kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu kilat. "Tidak apa, kita bisa berbelanja sekarang," ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum angelic itu di wajah tampannya, senyum yang membuat Lay selalu tersipu malu karenanya.

"AKU IKUT!" seru kelima _namja_ berstatus uke setelah mendengar ucapan Suho barusan. Kyungsoo dan Tao tanpa dosa dan beban langsung berlari begitu saja menuju pasangan SuLay. Hal itu membuat seme mereka yang tertidur di paha mereka masing-masing, dengan sukses terjatuh kelantai dan membuat suara bedebum yang cukup keras.

**BUAGH**

"Zzzz… nyem nyem,"

"Zzzzz… balonku ada _five_~ rupa-rupa _colornya_(?)"

Kedua korban yang baru saja terjatuh ke lantai itu ternyata masih tertidur pulas dan malah mengigau tidak jelas. Sepertinya mereka tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali akibat benturan barusan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya, Kyungsoo dan Tao tidak mempedulikan seme mereka masing-masing yang sekarang tengah tertidur dilantai dengan damai itu.

"_Aigoo_~ kenapa kalian semua ikut? Diluar kan banyak sekali fans," nasihat Suho pada anak-anaknya(?) yang mengajukan diri untuk ikut berbelanja bersamanya dan juga Lay. Bukannya menuruti perintah sang _leader_, mereka masih tetap kekeuh untuk ikut bersama dia dan Lay berbelanja.

"Aku ingin membeli _bubble tea appa_~," kata Luhan dengan _deer_(?) _eyes_ miliknya.

"Kalau aku ingin membeli bakpau di toko dekat supermarket langganan kita," timpal Xiumin dengan nada riang.

"Eyelinerku sudah habis, jadi aku mau membeli yang baru, untuk nanti malam," imbuh Baekhyun dengan sebuah kedipan nakalnya pada Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai lebar mendapat kedipan nakal seperti itu dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku ingin membeli afron bergambar pororo yang sedang diskon hari ini," tambah Kyungsoo dengan nada semangat.

"Aksesoris! TaoTao ingin membeli aksesoris _couple_ baru _appa_, untuk Tao dan Kris _gege_~, bbuing-bbuing," seru Tao sambil melakukan bbuing-bbuingnya pada Suho dan Lay. Suho dan Lay hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan menganggukkan kepala mereka pasrah.

Padahalkan, mereka berdua bisa saja kencan sembari berbelanja, tetapi sepertinya mereka harus menundanya terlebih dahulu, mengingat mereka harus mengurus lima anak sekaligus sekarang.

"Baiklah, _kajja_, kita berangkat," ajak Suho dengan nada lemah, ia kemudian mulai berdiri dengan Lay dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu dorm, diikuti oleh para uke dengan riang gembira dibelakang mereka berdua.

"_Bubble tea_, Luhannie datang~" seru Luhan kegirangan sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bakpau coklat~ bakpau daging~ aku akan memakanmu secepatnya sayang(?)," sambung Xiumin tak kalah girangnya.

"_Sexy eyeliner_~ Byun Baekhyun akan memakaimu nanti malam untuk Park Chanyeol hihihi," bisik Baekhyun pelan hampir berdesis dengan menampilkan senyum anehnya.

"Poro poro poro poro poro," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan dan senyum manisnya, ia begitu senang akan mendapatkan afron pororo itu hari ini. Mengingat afron pororo sebelumnya sudah diruksak oleh kekasihnya, Jongin. Karena cemburu Kyungsoo lebih menyayangi afron itu dibandingkan dirinya.

"_I got a couple ring, I got a couple necklace, I got it I got it _hurrayyy," seru Tao sama riangnya sembari memparodikan lagu SNSD – _I Got A Boy _dan sorak kemenangan Peppy _The Explorer_ eh salah maksudnya Dora _The Explorer_.

**BLAM**

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hal tadi, terlebih dengan kekasihnya yang begitu menyukai _bubble tea_. Dan kelihatannya Luhan lebih menyukai minuman itu dari pada dirinya. Sungguh mengenaskan dan menyayat hati author#plak #author ditabok Luhan.

Sehun pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang tengah serius bermain playstation dengan Chen. Sehun langsung memasang wajah kusutnya sembari menatap layar televisi 40 inch dihadapannya itu tanpa minat. Sesaat kemudian, ia mulai mengeluarkan gumamman kecil, mengeluarkan keluhannya tentang kegiatannya tadi malam bersama Luhan.

"Kau kenapa _maknae_?" tanya Chanyeol saat kedua bola matanya tidak sengaja melirik wajah kusut Sehun disampingnya. Chanyeol kembali fokus pada layar televisi, seraya menunggu balasan dari sang _maknae_.

"Bosan," balas Sehun singkat. "Bosan karena apa?" kali ini Chen yang bertanya pada Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi tentunya.

"Bosan karena Luhannie _hyung_ tadi malam hanya tahan satu ronde saja," cetus Sehun jujur. Chanyeol dan Chen langsung kaget, membuat kalimat '_Game Over'_ kini tertampang dilayar televisi karena konsentrasi mereka buyar disaat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Kedua _namja_ itu langsung berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya menatap lurus pada sang _maknae_. "Hanya karena itu?" tanya Chen tidak percaya, Sehun mengangguk polos. "Aih, dasar kau ini, _maknae_ mesum dengan hormon berlebih," olok Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun memukul bahunya karena tidak terima dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Faktanya, kau lebih mesum dan mempunyai lebih banyak hormon dibandingkan dengan aku _hyung_," elak Sehun seraya menampilkan senyum kemenangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku hanya mesum saat berada didekat Baekkie saja, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya saat dia bertingkah seduktif atau nakal padaku," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bangga, membuat Chen dan Sehun _sweatdopped_ karenanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau bosan hanya karena Luhan _hyung_ bertahan satu ronde saja saat kalian melakukan 'itu' tadi malam," tanya Chen yang kembali pada pokok permasalahan. Sehun mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan ucapan _hyungnya_ yang bersuara emas itu.

"Hanya karena itu kau merasa bosan? Lalu kau ingin Luhan _hyung_ bagaimana memangnya?" tanya Chen lagi yang membuat Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Bosan sih tidak terlalu, hanya ingin merasakan sesuatu yang baru saja Chen _hyung_. Semisal Luhan _hyung_ menjadi agresif di ranjang. Oh~ so wow and _hot_ jika aku membayangkan itu _hyung_,"gumam Sehun sambil membayangkan yang iya-iya tentang Luhannienya.

"Kalau masalah seperti itu, aku bisa membantumu," kata seseorang dibelakang mereka bertiga. Dan ternyata orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dua orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Yap, mereka adalah Kris dan Kai, bukan power ranger(?). Dan yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan adalah sang _leader EXO-M, _Wu Yifan aka Li Jiahieng aka Kevin Wu aka Kris Wu akasilakan lanjutkan sendiri, author capek ngetiknya#pletak

Sehun langsung memasang wajah sumringah mendengar hal tersebut, tidak menyangka harapannya untuk melihat kekasihnya menjadi tipe uke agresif akan segera terkabul. "Benarkah itu _hyung_? Huwweeee gomawo _hyungdeul_," ucapnya seraya berlari menerjang Kris untuk memeluknya. Namun sayang, dengan reflex naganya(?), Kris berhasil menghindari pelukan Sehun, membuat sang _maknae_ hanya memeluk ruang kosong.

"Hanya Tao yang boleh memelukku," kata Kris tegas pada _maknae_ EXO-K itu, membuat Sehun cemberut dan memutar bola matanya. Kris kemudian memberikan sebuah permen coklat dengan bungkus yang dibuat semenarik mungkin pada Sehun. Entah permen itu datangnya dari mana, author aja gak tahu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun pada Kris. Kai langsung berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Ini permen," katanya sambil menunjuk permen tersebut. "Kalo ini pensil," lanjut Kai, yang entah dari mana juga kini pemuda berkulit tan itu memegang sebuah pensil ditangannya.

"Dari pada nulis pake pensil, mending pake permen," sambung Kai yang sesaat kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya sendiri. Suasana menjadi hening seketika setelah kejadian 'Kai menjadi korban iklan' tersebut.

"Ehem," Kris berdehem, bermaksud menarik kembali perhatian dari tiga _namja_ diruangan itu dan para readers yang masih cengo dengan tingkah Kai tadi.

"Kau berikan saja permen ini pada Luhan dan tunggu kasiatnya selama 30 menit," jelas Kris yang membuat Sehun langsung menyeringai mesum. "Hooo~ aku mengerti permen apa ini," ucapnya seraya menyimpan permen itu dikantung celananya.

"Kasiatnya bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Kris memberikan dua jempolnya pada Sehun. "Pokore maknyussss," jawabnya dengan memakai logat pak bondan(?)#korban iklan juga.

Sehun mulai tersenyum mesum dengan sangat lebar, didalam hatinya ia sudah bersorak-sorak bagai cheerleaders. Saking senangnya, Sehun tidak menyadari sebuah seringai jahat dari seorang Wu Yifan aka Li Jiaheng aka Kevin Wu aka Kris Wu aka seterusnya(?).

**SKIP TIME**

Para member EXO saat ini telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka bersama-sama beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan saat itulah, Sehun memberikan permen pemberian Kris pada kekasihnya. Dengan polosnya, Luhan malah kesenangan mendapatkan permen coklat itu dari Sehun. Dan tanpa curiga ia memakannya hingga habis, hanya permennya saja readers gak sama bungkusnya kok.

**HunHan Room**

'**Sik asik, tinggal menunggu reaksinya dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah dan luar biasa bersama Luluku tersayang huahahaha,' **batin Sehun kegirangan. Ia kini sudah duduk dengan santai diatas kasur miliknya, sedangkan Luhan sedang duduk diam disampingnya.

Sang _maknae_ itu pun mulai melihat gerak gerik kekasihnya yang sekarang tengah memainkan rubrik kesayangannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Luhan mulai terlihat tidak nyaman, membuat senyum lebar diwajah Sehun semakin lebar.

**BRAK**

Rubrik yang dipegang oleh Luhan mulai terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya, entah karena apa. Sehun mulai menahan napasnya disaat Luhan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan kini berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya.

'**Oh my Gucci,'** ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia menelan saliva dan ilernya yang mulai menetes melihat wajah kekasihnya sekarang ini.

Wajah Luhan sudah memerah sempurna ditambah keringat yang mulai membanjiri wajah dan lehernya, membuatnya terlihat _hot_ dan begitu _sexy_. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu dan tersirat akan nafsu besar didalamnya. Bibir _kissablenya_ bergerak-gerak tidak menentu dengan lidahnya yang mulai menjilat bibir plum miliknya sendiri. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang paling indah yang belum pernah Sehun lihat dari sosok seorang Xiao Lu Han sebelumnya.

"Hu-Hunnieehhh~~" desah Luhan dengan nada menggoda dan mengedipkan satu matanya nakal pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun mulai merinding dan adiknya kecilnya mulai tegang dibawah sana, saat mendengar suara desahan erotis yang baru saja meluncur indah dari mulut Luhan juga kedipan nakalnya tersebut.

"A-a-apa Lulu sayang?" jawab Sehun yang mulai tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerang Luhan saat itu juga. Luhan mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju dadanya, membuka kancing piyama tidurnya satu persatu dengan pelan, namun wajahnya masih menatap fokus pada wajah sang kekasihnya yang sudah berwajah mupeng itu.

"_Please_~," satu kancing mulai terlepas, menampilkan sedikit dada putih nan mulus milik Luhan yang terekspose sempurna.

"Hunniehhh~," dua dan tiga kancing selanjutnya mulai terlepas, membuat dada bidang Luhan yang begitu sexy dimata Sehun terlihat jelas olehnya. Sehun menelan air liurnya lagi disaat tangan Luhan mulai melepaskan kancing keempat dan kelimanya, menampilkan perut abs putih nan mulus milik Luhan dan nipplenya yang begitu pink.

"I _want to fuck yoouuhhhh_~" ucap Luhan dengan nada memohon disaat ia sudah melepas semua kancing piyama tidurnya tersebut.

Sehun membeku mendengar ucapan barusan. Senyumnya pudar, dia merasa dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Sehun menelan salivanya karena takut dan juga was-was melihat Luhan saat ini. Tatapan matanya yang tertuju kepadanya sekarang, adalah tatapan seorang seme yang siap menyerang ukenya. Perlahan Luhan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun mulai mundur perlahan.

Sehun mulai bergidik ngeri saat Luhan menjilat bibirnya bak serigala lapar. "Lu-Lulu _baby_, ja-jangan bercanda. Kau ukeku dan a-aku sememu _baby_," kata Sehun yang bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Luhannienya. Namun Luhan masih tidak bergeming dan tetap mendekati Sehun untuk menerkamnya.

"Graaawwww(?)" Luhan melemparkan dirinya pada tubuh Sehun, namun dengan kecepatan anginnya, Sehun berhasil menghindar dan turun dari kasurnya. Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini terlungkup dikasur dengan pandangan ngeri.

Sehun mulai berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian mencari-mencari bungkus permen yang Luhan makan sebelumnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia berhasil menemukan bungkus itu dimeja nakas lalu membacanya secara teliti kata demi kata.

'**S-Candy' singkatan Seme Candy**

**Permen perangsang dan penambah gairah untuk para seme.**

**Stamina tetap terjaga selama enam jam non-stop untuk melayani para uke.**

**Warning!**

**Jauhkan permen ini dari jangkauan para uke.**

**Sebab bisa membuat sang uke bermetamorfosis menjadi seme selama khasiatnya masih ada.**

**Note : Khusus uke, anda bisa memberikannya U-Candy, singkatan Uke Candy. Membuat uke anda menjadi agresif dan liar saat melakukan sex dengan anda.**

**Harga : Nego(?)**

Sehun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat kata-kata tersebut. Ia pun mulai meremas kertas laknat itu dengan penuh amarah bagai gunung yang siap untuk meletus. **'Sialannnnn, naga mesum jelek itu menipuku, grrhhhh,'** batin Sehun kesal dan emosi.

**GREP**

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat Luhan kini sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangan Luhan mulai meraba-raba dada dan selangkangan Sehun. "I got you~ my Hunnie~," bisik Luhan disamping telinga Sehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun mulai melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan dan mengangkat satu tangannya pada Luhan, sebagai bentuk penolakan agar Luhan tidak mendekat padanya. "Lulu baby, jangan dekati aku please," ucap Sehun panik.

"Kau harus menahan khasiat obat itu, tahan nafsumu untuk menjadi seme malam ini," sambung Sehun yang siap berlari menuju pintu keluar. Luhan menggeleng dan kembali menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia sudah bersiap untuk menerjang atau mungkin menerkam Sehun lagi.

Tanpa buang waktu, mengingat keadaannya dari tahap waspada menjadi tahap awas. Sehun segera berlari menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Sialnya pintu kamar terkunci, lebih sialnya lagi terkunci dari luar. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara tawa Kris, Kai, dan Chanyeol dari luar sana. Rupanya ketiga seme itulah yang mengambil kunci dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

'**Jika aku selamat dan masih berpredikat ultimate seme setelah berperang sendiri dengan luluku tercinta. Akan aku jadikan mereka bertiga makanan hiu milik Hae sunbae, lihat saja,' **janji Sehun dalam hati, ia kemudian berbalik dan menghadap pada Luhan yang bersiap menerjangnya.

"Ayo Lulu sayang, kita berperang malam ini, hiyaaahhhh," seru Sehun seraya berlari menerjang Luhan bagaikan seorang ksatria di medan perang.

'**Meskipun malam ini angan dan mimpiku untuk merasakan keliaran Luhannie diranjang sirna. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan hikmah(?) dari semua ini, yaitu **_**Terimalah ukemu apa adanya saat kalian bercinta,'**_ sambung Sehun dalam hati.

**-oOo-**

Untungnya, saat malam laknat itu, Sehun masih berpredikat ultimate seme dengan usaha kerasnya. Luhan tidak berhasil memasukkan junior miliknya pada lubang perjaka Sehun malam itu. Luhan hanya bisa memberikan _kissmark_ yang banyak dileher dan dada Sehun dan menjadi dominan dalam _French kiss_ tadi malam.

Sehun langsung sujud syukur saat Luhan ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri, yang berarti khasiat permennya sudah lenyap. Dengan air mata bahagia, ia berdoa dan bertobat untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada kekasihnya. Memberikan obat perangsang hanya untuk melihatnya menjadi sosok liar dan erotis.

Lalu paginya, Sehun mulai menyiksa ketiga seme yang telah mengerjainya dengan mengikat mereka dan menenggelamkannya di kolam ikan penuh Hiu lapar milik Donghae. Menjadikannya tontonan seru para SM Artist, kecuali tiga uke mereka yang menangis tersedu-sedu melihat seme mereka tengah berjuang melawan maut didalam kolam.

**END**

**Berakhir dengan ke GAJEAN**

So, ff ini lebih fokus ke Humor hehehe~ mian **Latitude1420EXOtic**, kayaknya kadar keyadongan author mulai berkurang saat ini *deep bow* dan mohon maaf kalau ff ini bisa dibilang gagal atau gak lucu *bow again 10X*

Dan soal Hae oppa yang punya Hiu itu hanya fiksi saja wkwkwk, tapi author rasa Hae oppa gak bakalan nolak tuh kalau dikasih, kan Hiu juga ikan XD

Tapi yang pastinya, moga ff author ini bisa memberikan sedikit hiburan bagi para readers yang author cintai, terlebih 12 alien kita ini akan segera COMEBACK #tabur confetti dijalanan.

Sekian cuap-cuap gaje dari author, buat informasi tahapan update ff sesudah ini adalah "Exo In Kindergarten" dilanjut ke "Auction"

Sekali lagi author ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan mau mereview ^_^

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
